Singled Out Hogwarts Style
by Sullen Shadowhawk
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is host to the formerly popular MTV gameshow Singled Out. A fifth year student hopes to get picked by chooser Harry Potter
1. The Dare

Hi anyone who's reading this! Teagan here giving you another insight into my own life through my fan fiction. Alright so today (April 16, 2004) I was a contestant on my school's version of the old MTV show Singled Out. The most popular guy in school was the one choosing and guess who won? Oh, yeah, I did that's right! I've never won anything in my life…thanks a lot Bebie :-[. But anyway here's Singled Out…Hogwarts style.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I Own Nothing At All

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Singled Out…Hogwarts Style 

Chapter One- Tickets

"Alison, I solemnly dare you to buy a contestant's ticket to this year's Singled Out," said Cora McMillan to her completely shy best friend. "Merlin, no! Don't you know Harry Potter is the chooser? He's a seventh year! He's head boy to boot! I'm just a fifth year…and I'm not even in his house!" Alison's cries were unheard to Cora and the rest of their friends as they sat at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall to their lunch. Cora's twin Vic piped into their conversation, "Li, just do it, you know you're dying to date Potter…no matter how ashamed your big brother would be." Alison glowered at him. "Don't bring Blaise into this! Just because I'm his sister doesn't mean I have to conform to the stupid pranks he and Draco pull on Harry! I swear if that were true could I _ever_ have made prefect? I don't think so!" All her friends backed off and didn't say another word about it through lunch.

Their next class was transfiguration. Though Alison excelled at this subject, she feared Professor McGonagall. She took her seat and started talking quietly with the twins and their other friend Jasmine. "Where were you at lunch Jazz? You should have seen how upset we made Ali here! We've dared her to be a contestant and she freaked out!" Vic was blabbering on and on while Alison sat and took her notes. She didn't know why she put up with friends who were so mean to her at times. They said it was all in fun and deep down she knew it. She was only really upset because she knew they were right. "Will you guys give it a rest? So I don't want to be on a silly game show. It has nothing to do with Harry…maybe I just don't like the way they portray women." Professor McGonagall cut off her conversation. "Miss Zabini, Miss Hamilton, Miss McMillan and Mister McMillan, would you all silence yourselves and continue your assignments please? Five points each from Ravenclaw house for disruptions to the class." 

"I can't believe her! I was finished with my work thank you all very much! I understand you guys, but me? I hate her!" Alison looked like she could kill. "Calm down there, sweetie! I thought you liked McGonagall and anyway what's the big deal? It's not like we've never lost points before. Oh, I know what it is. This is called prefect angst. It happens right around OWLs to prefects who are really stressed out. They get all edgy and lose their senses of humor. Poor Alison's gone mad!" Alison was furious. "Shut the hell up Jasmine! I'm so sick of your crap it's not even funny. I do not have prefect angst…you three just bother me to near death sometimes!" She stormed away from her dumbstruck friends to find her big brother.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you, now." Alison looked close to tears. "What's the trouble little sister?" Blaise smiled up at her and she wiped her eyes. Even if her brother hated her crush, he loved her very much. "How do you deal with friends who won't shut up and leave you alone?" Alison asked him and he laughed a bit. "Have you ever met Draco, Ali?" She rolled her eyes, "Of course I have retard!" He smiled, "well then you know that I understand. What are those nimrods bugging you about this time? Did Vic call me gay again?" She swallowed hard and breathed deeply, "No, it's just that they're daring me to be a contestant on Singled Out…for Harry Potter." She whispered this in his ear and his eyes lit up. He looked over at her and smiled. "Why do all the pretty girls get cast under that guy's spell? Damn I wish I had that sort of power. I know I tease you about it all the time but Harry's not actually that bad a guy. If you want them to shut up you should just do it. You know you want to. Just make sure it's on your terms. Don't just do it because it's a dare. Do it because you want to." She smiled appreciatively, "Thanks flamer that helped a lot." He stuck his tongue out at her, "T'was not a problem, great princess, for I love thee dearly!" "Love you too, geek. See you at dinner." They laughed and Alison left feeling a little more confident.

At dinner she took her seat in beside Jasmine and looked over at the twins. "I'm doing it. After we eat, I'm going to buy myself a ticket and I'm going to try to win a date with Harry Potter." Everyone giggled. "That's so awesome sweetie! You're gonna do so good!" Jasmine couldn't resist the urge to correct Cora, "She'll do well, Cora." Vic had to be valiant and protect his sister. "Shut up, Jasmine, if you're so smart, how come you're not the prefect? More to the point, are we in class? I don't think so. Back off. Alison, you are so sure to win. You and Harry would make such a cute couple too…not half as cute as the one he and I would make but that's a whole different…" "…Dream? Fantasy? Unreal world? Honestly, Vic, in what world is Harry Potter gay?" All three of the girls looked inquisitively at him, genuinely wanting the answer. "Harry Potter is _so_ gay! He's never had a girlfriend, he hangs out with Neville, the biggest homo in Gryffindor, and he showers with all those boys after Quidditch practice. What about that sounds hetero? None of it thanks very much. Harry Potter is a indubitably a homo." They all laughed. "If you're done with your nightly rant, I'll be buying my ticket now," Alison said as she made to leave the table. All her friends gave her thumbs up as she made her way up to the ticket booth.

When she got to the head of the line, she ran into her archenemy, Pansy Parkinson, who was selling tickets. "I'd like a contestant's ticket please," she said resisting the urge to spit right it Pansy's face. Pansy got an evil look in her eye. "To whom should I make it out?" She asked in mock innocence. "Me thanks, Pansy, and might I say that your dog mask is really good. Wait, is that really your face?" Alison could tell that Pansy wanted to hit her. "You're not serious about this are you? I mean, Harry could have any girl in the school he wanted. What makes you think that you could win ugly fat ass? Do you own a mirror? Harry's too good for you." Alison grabbed her ticket before Pansy could write her name down but a different voice beckoned her back. 

She turned around slowly to the booth. Hermione Granger was standing there with the quill waiting to take her name down. She calmed down a bit and went back over. Hermione smiled kindly at her. "Don't pay any attention to her, she's just upset because Harry turned her down a bunch of times." Alison laughed, "Who's the female chooser? I never heard." Hermione looked at the list. "Hannah Abbott is. She's really gotten popular these last few years. What year are you in?" She smiled again. "I'm a Ravenclaw fifth year. You're friends with Harry aren't you?" Alison asked shyly, making Hermione laugh. "Yeah, we're best of. He's a good guy, don't be nervous." Hermione could see the worried look on Alison's face. "Do you want to come back here and help me sell for a while? I could use the company if you're not too busy." "Sure," Alison said, "I'll be right back though, I have to let my friends know." 

Alison liked Hermione and they talked about a lot of different things. She learned all kinds of things about Harry to help her out in the game. When she finally left, her and Hermione hugged and swore to talk again. She went up to the Ravenclaw common room to find all her friends asleep. She started thinking about what Pansy had said. She'd never really thought she was ugly. Sure she was chubby (her parents said it was baby fat but at 15 and a half, she didn't feel much like a baby), but she still didn't think she was ugly. Her blonde hair swept her shoulders and framed her face well. She had green eyes that were always half behind her long bangs. "Pansy is the one who looks like a dog," she told herself. She decided to stop worrying about it and get ready for the big show tomorrow.


	2. The Game

Hey again everyone. This story will go up quickly. Chapter two shows the game. The entire time I was up on stage I thought I'd fall over. It's scary! Now back to the story.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Chapter Two- Game Day

            Alison woke up the next morning with a nervous jolt in her stomach. She had been dreaming of all the possible ways for the day to go wrong. She turned over and saw Cora laughing at her. "You alright, sweetie? You were mumbling about a fiasco. Have butterflies?" She breathed deep and smiled at her friend's understanding. "Well yeah, I mean, if I win, this will be my first date ever. If I lose, I'll get mocked and tormented. Either way is pretty damn scary." She shook her head as to rid herself of the negative thoughts. Jasmine rolled over in her bed, "What time is it and why are you all talking so loud? It's Saturday! It's the freaking Sabbath let a girl sleep!" All the girls laughed at the outburst. "Since when are you religious, Jasmine? And besides, isn't the Sabbath on Sunday?" Cora asked through stifled giggles. "Whatever, shut up, lets go eat," Jasmine said as the sleep wore off and hunger took over.

            At breakfast, Alison was surprised to have so many people come speak to her. First Blaise decided to make an appearance. "Good morning, Little Sister. I heard Pansy talking about you last night and I don't want you to get discouraged. That snotty bitch is just jealous that she's not brave enough to do it." She smiled at her brother's heroics. "Thanks, flamer, I needed that. Have time to stay for breakfast?" He scanned the table for edible breakfast material and sighed as he saw that everything looked wonderful. "Sorry, I can't. Quidditch practice. But I'll for certain see you at the game today. Good luck love." She smiled at her brother as he trotted away. "Love ya. Have fun practicing and don't beat Xander up too bad." 

            The next person to speak to her was Hermione. "Good morning, Alison. I trust you got some rest last night? I know you must be dreadfully nervous." Alison smiled at Hermione's verbal propriety. She thought she sounded like a book-on-tape recording of Cinderella. "Thanks, Hermione. Yeah, I slept okay. How'd the ticket sales go?" Hermione sat down beside the Ravenclaw and sighed. "They did pretty well. I spoke to Harry about you." Alison nearly choked on her toast. "What did he say? Does he even know who I am?" Hermione laughed. "Don't look so surprised. Of course he knows who you are. He knows who all the prefects are." Alison's face fell. "Oh, I thought it might be due to something else." Hermione laughed again, "Girl, you really need to work on your confidence. He told me he thinks you're cute. He liked your dress from the Snowflake ball. " Alison felt as though she could quit breathing now and never regret it. Harry Potter acknowledged her existence! He commented on a dress she wore half a year ago! Hermione snapped her out of her trance. "He says to wish you good luck. Well, I have to run. Always more tickets to sell. Good luck, girl. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!" She kissed the top of Alison's head and left the table.

            After breakfast, Alison started getting ready for the show. Cora, Jasmine, and Vic all decided they knew what would look perfect on her. After an hour lost on useless suggestions on clothes that made her look goofy or preppy or whatever, she kicked them back to the common room and made up her own mind. After she showered, she misted herself with her favorite perfume, Versace Baby Rose Jeans (A/N- my favorite perfume…smells really good!) and dried her hair. She decided, for once, not to flat iron her hair. She let it hang around her shoulders in its natural wavy state. 

It didn't take her long to find the perfect outfit in her wardrobe. She pulled out a short black skirt, her powder blue Ravenclaw sweater, black knee socks, and spiked doll shoes. Next she did her makeup. She never really wore very much but today was different. She still only wore a little but it made a big difference. Powder blue eye shimmer, black eyeliner, mascara, light blush, and pink tinted lip-gloss completed the look. When she was finally ready, she stepped in front of the mirror and was totally happy with her appearance for a change.

            By the time she was ready, it was half past eleven and the show was at noon. She started making her way out to the lake so she'd have time to gather her wits. On the way she ran into her brother's Quidditch teammate and fellow beater, Xander Hollingsby. She noticed a bruise forming on his face and took him up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey thanked her and told her to hurry up because she only had fifteen minutes till show time. Once again she was on her way to the lake.

            When she arrived, she saw the stands filling and the contestants lining up on the side. She decided to go stand by one of her friends in the line. Dennis Creevey was waiting to attempt to win a date with any of the girls. There were two choosers, seventh years, from each house, one male and one female. From Slytherin there was Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. From Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were competing. Padma Patil and Terry Boot were representing Ravenclaw, The choosers from Gryffindor were Lavender Brown, and of course, Harry Potter. Dennis and Alison spoke quietly while all the others competed, except when he was trying to win. He ended up winning an evening with Susan Bones. She was very happy for him but now that he was in the winner's circle she didn't have anyone to talk to, until she saw Blaise.

            She ran up to him, "I didn't know you were competing! Are you trying to get a date with Padma? Good luck, I hear she's a heartbreaker." Blaise just smiled. "No, I'm just watching you. Good luck up there, you're almost up. Need any help?" A thought dawned on her, "I need a pickup line. I'd have nothing to say!" He thought for a little while. "Hmm…pickup lines, huh? Let's see…oh! I've got one! Say If we were at the beach, I could make you jealous of sand!" She laughed at him. "That's corny!" He frowned, "Well, they're not supposed to be poetic prose. Just say it!" He won her over with a puppy smile. "Fine but if I sound stupid it's your fault!" He just laughed. "Hey, it's your turn. Good luck, Little Sister!" He pushed her on stage.

            Parvati Patil introduced Harry to the audience and started asking him questions about girls. "Do you prefer baby-got-back, speed-bumps, or flat when it comes to a girl's butt?" Parvati's magically audible voiced asked. Harry thought for a minute, "I'd say, baby-got-back." Alison smiled as all the girls without big butts left the stage and passed Harry. There were seven girls left on stage. The next question Parvati asked was, "Do you like blue, green, or brown eyes?" This time Harry didn't have to think. "Green eyes," he said and Alison almost fainted. Now it was down to four girls. "Okay, we've eliminated enough girls to come to stage two. Girls, give Harry here your best pickup line," Parvati said and it drew catcalls from the audience. The first girl said, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The audience groaned at the cheese factor. Girl number two said, "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" This received another grumble from the audience. "Are you tired 'cause you've been running through my mind all day," said the third girl, who actually got booed by the audience. Everyone got quiet as Alison got ready to say hers. "If we went to the beach, I could make you jealous of the sand," she said confidently. She got applause from the audience and she could tell Parvati was impressed. 

"Well, Harry, you've heard every girl's line. It's time for you to eliminate one contestant. Who shall it be?" Harry thought about it and quickly decided. "Contestant number one, good attempt but I have to let you go." The girl smiled as she walked by Harry and he hugged her. It was Ginny Weasley. "Okay," Parvati said, "Now it's time for all our girls to draw self portraits and the one that Harry feels is the worst must leave and the one who's best gets to step up onto the first step. Girls, are you ready?" All three of the girls worked quickly with the marker they were handed. Once Parvati had them all, she handed them to Harry. One was a stick figure, one was a little bit ugly, and another was beautiful. "I have to eliminate number two, I don't see you in a stick figure," Harry said to Amelia Mortensen and she left the stage crying. "I like contestant number two's the best. Take a step forward please." 

Now it was the final stage of the game. Alison was up against a Hufflepuff sixth year, Margaret Diggory, who was one step ahead. Alison didn't feel to nervous. She just figured she'd lose and that would be it. She was happy to have gotten as far as she did. Parvati began the next round of questions. "Girls, do you think Harry likes chocolate frogs or every flavored beans better?" She went to Margaret first and she said chocolate frogs. Alison thought he seemed like an every flavored bean person. "I'll say every flavored beans," she said. Harry held up his cue card that said 'every flavored beans' on it. "Okay well take a step up then. Next question, does Harry prefer shopping in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?" Parvati asked Alison first this time. "Hogsmeade," she answered and then Parvati turned to Margaret and she also said Hogsmeade. Harry help up a sign that said Hogsmeade and both girls got to step up. "Okay, one more question. Does Harry prefer girls who are very outgoing or a bit on the quiet side?" Margaret answered first. "I think Harry likes outgoing girls like me," she said in a very overly dramatic voice. Parvati asked Alison and she decided to differ in her answer. "Shy?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but to her surprise, the cue card read shy.


	3. The Date

Hey people! Thanks for still reading. So sorry about the delay…damn net crashes! Then I moved and lost my access! It sucks! This is the final chapter but there's going to be a sequel out called "Loser's Day Parade." Chapter 3 does not reflect my winning because I never went out with Kyle because the jackass ditched me...on stage. Anyway, I've talked enough. Here's the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three- The Date and the Aftermath

Alison stood on the stage stupefied. She thought she might die as she walked off of the steps and over to Harry. She shook hands with Margaret and everyone was applauding and cheering. Harry pulled her into a hug and thanked her for playing. She felt like she was in a dream. They walked over to the winner's circle hand-in-hand. "Hi, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you," he introduced himself as they sat down. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Alison," she said and he nodded. "I know, Hermione was telling me about you. I think we met once before." She smiled at him and whispered barely audibly, "thanks for choosing me. I was pretty surprised." He looked a bit shocked. "Why were you surprised?" She giggled nervously. "I don't really know. I've never won anything before and I've never been on a date before so it's a bit of a double anxiety." The shocked expression hadn't faded. "Why haven't you ever been on a date before? You seem really cool and you're totally pretty." They each blushed at this comment. "You really think so?" She asked cautiously as Colin took the last picture. He nodded. "Hey, I'll see you tonight, alright? Meet me in the Great Hall in two hours." Her heart did a back flip and her stomach threatened the same. "Okay, see you then." She got up and he hugged her again.

Alison didn't even wait for her friends after the game. She had so much to do to get ready for the date that she didn't even realize Cora and Vic come in the room. "I think she's forgotten our existence, Cora, me dear! Oi, Alison, do you reckon you'll throw up on him? Didn't you say you had a dream like that?" Alison walked out to him and rolled her eyes, "Thanks for reminding me, git! Now I'll have to worry about that as well! You really have no tact…and to think I thought it got better with homos!" She stormed back into her closet to pick her outfit.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat talking with Hermione and Ron. "She's really pretty but she's a…well she doesn't have any self confidence." Harry said, weighing his words carefully. Hermione smiled, "well, you've finally picked up on something! It's amazing! Neville, the pools up! The official winner of the 'who will gain insight first between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley' is Harry Potter!" Hermione squealed with laughter and Neville, looking up from his boyfriend Seamus' chest, giggled along with her. Harry blushed and Ron looked away. "Anyway, Harry, yes, she's very self conscious but I think it's only because of the ridicule she goes through. Pansy Parkinson's always got her riled up. Evil girl! It's really sad too because I know Alison and I think she's a sweetie." Hermione said in a slightly sad voice.

Harry's ears perked up. "That's right! You know her! Tell me more about her so I don't have to be clueless." At this, Neville looked up, "You? Clueless? Well I never would have guessed it!" He said sarcastically. "Well, I suppose she's just like any other girl. She likes Quidditch and chess and classes. She collects chocolate frog cards and loves every flavored beans. She's a prefect and she's really into you. Is that enough information for you?" Harry smiled with relief and Hermione's ever present knowledge of all things…ever.

At last, it was time for the date. Harry had talked to Hermione more about Alison and Alison had gotten away from her friends and her thoughts of vomiting on Harry. They met in the doorway to the great hall at 5:30. Harry was very happy to see that she looked a bit calmer and more confident. Alison was happy to see that Harry hadn't decided to ditch her. "Good evening, Alison. It's wonderful to see you again." Harry offered his arm to his blushing date. "It's wonderful to see you again, too." She smiled as she took his arm. "I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade. There's a really nice little restaurant near the Shrieking Shack." Alison looked at him warily. "That place it supposed to be really haunted. I don't know if I want to go near it." Harry laughed congenially. "Don't worry about it, it's all rumors. I've been in there before." She relaxed a bit. "I trust you." They both smiled and started their date.

At dinner, they ordered their meals and got to chatting. "So, what's your story? I'm sure you know all about me." Harry asked, placing a hand on his chest. She cast a sidelong glance at his gesture but told him anyway. "I'm a Ravenclaw fifth year, I'm a prefect, I have an older brother in Slytherin, and my favorite class is Potions." He almost choked on his tea. "You actually _like_ potions? You can manage Snape?" She giggled. "That's what happens when you have a brother in Slytherin." Harry nodded in understanding. "Who is your brother anyway?" She twirled a strand of her hair and bit her lip. She knew Harry and her brother didn't get along. "Blaise Zabini," she said uncertainly. Harry looked surprised but he didn't say anything. She seemed too nice to be related to Blaise but he realized they probably had a good relationship and he didn't want to offend her. Alison was thankful he didn't mention it. She spent the rest of the evening listening to Harry talk about himself. Not that she would have said much anyway, but now she understood all of Blaise's warnings. She wanted the date to be over.

When Harry got back to Gryffindor tower, he looked at Hermione in a very confused manner. "Tell me you let her speak, Harry, please don't tell me you messed it up." He shook his head at his friend. "I don't know what I did. I thought I should make some sort of converstation because she was being so quiet. She looked nervous and I felt it. I'm really interested in her but I fucked it up royally." Hermione slapped her forehead. "Oh, Harry, you need so much work. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you. I'm so lucky my boyfriend knows what he's doing." He sent her a quizical look. "You have a boyfriend? Who? Since when?" She smiled bemusedly. "His name is Goran, we met in Rome last summer and he is a serious violinist." Harry was dumbstruck. "Anyways, my active lovelife with Goran is not the issue at hand. I think you should write Alison an apology note and ask her if she wants to meet you again, in a public setting. That way I can be there to help mutual conversation arise and then we can leave." Again he marveled at the wonder that was Hermione's brain.

The next day, Harry and Hermione worked on a note to send Alison. When she recieved it she shook her head. "Oh, the nerve of that boy! Of all the things to do, to assume the position of the sorry before I even yell at him. He's better at the guilt trip thing than I would have guessed." Vic looked over at her with a silly smirk on his face. "You know, that adds to the homo thing...good guilt tripping, vanity, complete lack of interest in the pretty girl in front of him. I have to say it again...he's GAY Alison!" She threw her hands up in the air and ran out of the room. "I don't need your crap right now, Vic, it's really not necessary." She went into her room to reply to his note. She'd agree to meet with him only to see if things got better. In the meantime, she thoguht she'd talk to Blaise about it.

"Hey, flamer, you busy?" She walked into the Slytherin common room to find her brother lounged on a green velvet chez near Draco. The two boys looked up at her and smiled. "Alison, sweetheart, it's great to see you. Come sit near me." Draco shot her a sly grin and she extended her hand for him to kiss. She sat next to him and draped her arm and head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know how awfully my date with Harry went. He only talked about himself and I had never been more offended than when he insulted Professor Snape." Draco grimmaced and Blaise shook his head. In unison, they answered her. "Could have told you that would happen. Potter is a no good super hero wannabe with nothing better to do than gloat about himself and waste the time of decent people like us." They looked at each other and Alison cracked laughing.

Draco kissed her cheek. "Cheer up, cupcake, I've told you for years that Potter was rotten. It's too bad the others fell into his crowd though, Granger is really cute, and don't you _dare_ tell anyone I said that about her...and Weasley, despite his family's poverty, is a good guy and he knows how to treat people." Blaise nodded in agreement. "Knows his place, he does." Alison looked like the sky was falling. "What the hell has gotten into you boys? Defending Gryffindors. You'd think you were the Ravenclaws." They smiled at her. "We do have souls you know, we're not evil... all the time... and we're awesome judges of character." Draco and Blaise quirked their eyebrows at her and she smiled. "Thanks big brother...boy who never leaves big brother alone long enough not to be called my other big brother...I have to go to another dinner to see what kind of mess Harry makes tonight." She left and the boys sat trying to figure out what she had said.

Alison entered the Great Hall and approached the Gryffindor table cautiously. Hermione saw her and waved her down. She took a seat between Hermione and Ron and across from Harry. She smiled to everyone and opened a small blue leather book next to Hermione. She wrote something on it's first page and the ink disappeared. Hermione noticed and took out a quill to respond. 'This date should go better than last night's. I talked to him about it and he was really sorry.' Alison read the note and rolled her eyes. She replied in the book while listening to Harry ramble. 'He doesn't even notice that I'm not paying attention. I don't want to date him with you mouthing everything he says like some sort of sick Cyrano. I want someone who knows what to do on their own.' Hermione nodded. She understood where Alison was coming from. She smiled to herself at how perfect Goran was and started to eat her dinner.

Alison actually talked to Harry a bit more. They talked about Quidditch and classes and what they were doing for the holidays. Ron jumped into the conversation a while later and Harry was clueless to the fact that his best friend was flirting with his new crush. Ron was quite the charmer and Alison found herself falling for him. "So, Alison, who's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked interestedly. She remembered what Blaise and Draco had said and that made her feel a lot better about everything. "I'm a fan of the Cannons. Good colors, good players. I've seen them a few times but I'd rather be playing," she responded, noticign Harry trying to get her attention. She took the quill and little blue book out again. 'Ron, I think you're a total sweetie. Harry's a bit self-centered. You seem more down to earth...I like that.' She showed the page to Ron before the writing disappeared. She handed him the quill to reply with. 'Alison, I think you seem really sweet, too. Sorry about Harry, he really is a good guy but he just doesn't know when to shut up. You guys will make a great couple once he comes around.'

Alison shook her head and took the quill back, ignoring Harry completely. 'I don't want to date Harry.' Ron looked dumbfounded and Harry looked up when he realized that nobody was paying attention to him. Ron and Alison were wrapped up in their own world and Hermione was watching them with interest. Alison caught Ron's eyes and didn't let her gaze falter. "I don't want to date Harry because I would rather date you." Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked up and gasped. Harry stormed away from the table back to the common room and slammed the door. The others were left dumbstruck at the table. Ron jumped up and ran after Harry. Hermione and Alison looked at each other and sighed then went to follow after Ron and Harry.

The common room was empty but for the three winded and frustrated Gryffindors and the tear-stained, embarrassed Ravenclaw. "Alison, you were supposed to get with me. I'm the crush remember? And making a big scene like that...I would think you _were_ a Slytherin!" Harry shouted. Alison scoffed, "If being a Slytherin means not standing for idiotic self-worship and knowing when something just isn't meant to be than I'd damn well rather be a Slytherin than anywhere near you! And, by the way, _I_ made a scene? Who stormed out? Who started screaming? That, Harry my dear, was you." Hermione stood up and came between her friends. "You both need to calm down. We can talk about this like reasonable people, without coming to insults or blows," she said calmly. "Bullshit, Hermione! This was supposed to be my date. Ron's always tried to get in on my luck..." Ron cut him off right there. "Excuse me? What luck? I'd say you're famous because of being cursed. I have never wanted any of your glory, in fact, I'm usually perfectly content to be happy for you and support you...why can't you be happy for me for once?" He asked, sincerely and hurt. Harry sighed, "because, Ron, you're like my sidekick. I'm not really used to..." "not used to not getting your way," Alison interjected. Harry looked away from Ron's stricken face. "Is that all I am to you? A bloody sidekick? Well I don't need this," he said through tears, "seven years of friendship and that's all I am to you. Fuck you." He walked up the stairs silently, followed by a glowering Alison.

Hermione stared incredulously at Harry. "I can't say that I'm pleased with you right now, Harry, but you need someone to stay with you," she said and sat beside him. "Did you mean all of that? Do you really consider Ron your sidekick?" She asked him softly. "Honestly, Hermione, I don't know. I'm so stupid sometimes. I'm jealous, really. I wanted her to like me...she said she'd had a crush on me and then it's like, 'nope, sorry, on second thought, I'm not interested in you, but you're best mate is cute' and I didn't know what to think. It was rash, I know, and I really didn't mean to hurt Ron," he said, turning his head, "but there's nothing I can do now." Hermione pulled him into a hug, "There is something you can do. Apologize to him when he comes down later, then leave him alone until he's ready to approach you. As for Alison, she'd never dated, you're cute and popular, and she knows how nice you are. Sometimes, though, things don't work out how you envisioned. Be happy that she found Ron, who seems to like her, too.," she said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "they'll come around eventually." Harry sighed, "I hope so. Thanks for sticking by me, Hermione. You really are a great friend."

Upstairs in the boy's dorm, Ron shoved his head into a pillow, sobs echoing up. "I can't believe he said that. I wonder if he really meant that. I've had some harsh insults slung my way...but that...my best friend...he's worse than Malfoy ever was to me," he cried. Alison sat at the side of his bed and ran her hand up his back sympathetically. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ron. He's used to getting everything he wants now. He's become arrogant. Maybe after this resolves itself, he'll have his right head back," she murmered consolingly. Ron looked up, "you think it'll all just blow over? I don't know if I can ever forgive him for saying that to me. He knows I'm sensitive enough about that subject. I won't go crawling back because I'm not wrong and I didn't do anything wrong," he said, drying his eyes. Alison nodded, "you're absolutely right. He needs to realize what he's done and what he put in jeopardy by speaking so rashly. If he tries to apologize, I think you ought to hear him out, but then if you need time, take all of it you need. If he's really your friend, he'll wait." He looked up at her in disbelief, "you don't even care about what he said to you? He acted like he owned you. Doesn't that bother you?" She shook her head, "I don't let petty words of angry people get to me. It's a trick you pick up with...parents like mine. Besides, I already told you that I like you, and it bothered me more to see you upset." He smiled up at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Do you really think we can all work it out, Alison?" he inquired. "Of course. With Hermione and I working as mediators, we can solve almost anything." He kissed her again, fully trusting in her abilities to help.

Fin!- A/N It's been almost a year since I started this story... so sorry about the delay... hope you read the sequel!- Teagan G.


End file.
